


[podfic of] Somehow it Wasn't Surprising

by idellaphod



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Femslash February, Five Times, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: Five things Anthy has received from Utena. (For a given value of 'things'.)





	[podfic of] Somehow it Wasn't Surprising

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somehow It Wasn't Surprising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446165) by [merewiowing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merewiowing/pseuds/merewiowing). 



> Content warnings: allusions to canonical abuse, sexual abuse, and suicidal ideation

cover art provided by idella

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1q25zb39o18u6k9/%5Butena%5D%20somehow%20it%20wasn%27t%20surprising.mp3) (at mediafire) | 4.23 MB 
  * [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r8zcu0cn0vr7y9i/%5Butena%5D%20somehow%20it%20wasn%27t%20surprising_.m4b) (at mediafire) | 4.17 MB 



## Duration

  * 00.05.50 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to merewiowing for permission to record :D


End file.
